Mother Brain
Mother Brain (マザーブレイン, Mazā Burein), is a recurring antagonist and boss in the ''Metroid'' series. Physical Appearance Mother Brain generally appears as an enormous brain with a single, lidded eye, protruding metal spikes and power cables, which is surrounded by a glass tank, various automated defense systems called Zebetites, and a pool of lava or acid. In Super Metroid, she also had a mouth with sharp teeth. Appearances in the Series ''Metroid'' .]] In ''Metroid, Mother Brain is the final boss in the last room of Tourian. She appears as a large brain within a glass tank, protected by Zebetites. The brain itself does not attack in any way after the tank is broken, unlike in the remake Metroid: Zero Mission. After Mother Brain is defeated, a self-destruct sequence begins, and Samus is forced to evacuate Zebes immediately. The manual for Metroid states that Mother Brain is the leader of the Space Pirates, which would mean Ridley is under her command, but not necessarily under total control. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' In Metroid: Zero Mission, Samus's main objectives are to destroy all Metroid organisms on Zebes and defeat the biological super-computer, Mother Brain. The re-rendered version of Mother Brain shares a slight resemblance to Super Metroid's take. She is located in the lowest area of Tourian and is protected by the classic Zebetites. There have been some changes not only on Mother Brain's re-design but on her attacks as well. When her stasis tank is damaged and broken by Samus, Mother Brain will attack with a bolt of energy fired from her eye. Surprisingly, Mother Brain does not appear as the final boss of the game. After Mother Brain is defeated, Samus takes flight and is ambushed by Space Pirates. There is a turn of events and Samus ends up having to board the Space Pirate Mother Ship in her Zero Suit with a mere stun gun. ''Super Metroid'' against Samus.]] In Super Metroid, Mother Brain is the final boss, living in the last room of Tourian. Once Samus defeats her, she transforms into a rebuilt version with mechanical body parts, being rebuilt by the Space Pirates after her last encounter with Samus. Mother Brain uses the Hyper Beam against Samus, and when she is about to finish her off, the infant Metroid that she found on SR388 latches itself onto Mother Brain, absorbs her energy, and gives it to Samus, allowing her to use the Hyper Beam against Mother Brain. Mother Brain then kills the infant Metroid, leaving only Samus to battle. Once Samus defeats Mother Brain, a countdown starts, causing Samus to evacuate Zebes once again before it explodes with her on it. ''Metroid'' E-manga In the ''Metroid'' E-manga, Mother Brain is actually an ally of the Chozo. The Chozo use her to keep track of data and reports. When Samus disarms a number of Iona Faria that had been "corrupted" but doesn't kill them, Mother Brain orders sentry bots to kill them instead, causing Samus to become filled with rage. The manga does not reveal how Mother Brain become associated with the Space Pirates though it does show Mother Brain's frustration with the Chozo and with the many raids of the Space Pirates. She also mentions the metroids as being her and the Chozo's children. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' in a stasis tank.]] In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, it is revealed that the Galactic Federation invented organic super computers known as Aurora Units. It is believed by some that Mother Brain is in fact an Aurora Unit that has become corrupted and works together with the Space Pirates, although it is also possible that the Aurora Units were based on the Chozo-created Mother Brain. Leadership Debate Mother Brain's role in the Metroid series is vague. There is a debate as to whether she or Ridley is the leader of the Space Pirates (this question being more confused with the inclusion of High Command from the "Metroid Prime" games). According to Super Metroid's manual, Metroid: Zero Mission's manual, and both official manga, Ridley is the general of the Space Pirates while Mother Brain is the biological computer which controls Zebes' defenses. However, Metroid's manual, Metroid Fusion's manual, the ''Super Metroid'' Nintendo Power comic, and Super Metroid's in-game introduction refer to Mother Brain as the leader of the Space Pirates, with Metroid's manual saying that Ridley is controlled by Mother Brain. The Space Pirate Data in Metroid Prime refers to a High Command that commands the Space Pirates, which included ordering Ridley to be reconstructed. Whether or not Ridley is part of High Command is unclear. He may be the Pirate general, answering to High Command and/or Mother Brain. Also in the scans of the Pirate Commander on the Pirate Homeworld, it says 'Each of these pirates has aspired to the ruling caste on the Pirate homeworld.' The High Command may actually be a group of Space Pirates with high authority over all others, as opposed to one being controlling the Pirates. Also in Echoes Pirate lore scans, one trooper wrote 'The command to mass produce Metroids is obscene.' and 'High Command will not be happy when they are sharing a bunk with hungry Metroid infants.' This suggests also that High Command is a group and not one being, this also implies that there be more than one high command, and that the different games are referring to separate 'high commands', one group per planet. Other appearances *In the TV show Captain N: The Game Master, Mother Brain is portrayed as a female supervillain with a human-like face. This depiction was also used in the Valiant-published comic book based on the series, and in an obscure German comic with larger, more grotesque lips. Mother Brain's voice in the Captain N cartoon was provided by Levi Stubbs of the The Four Tops, who also played the voice of Audrey II in the 1986 version of Little Shop of Horrors. Like Audrey II, Mother Brain in Captain N had a feisty and flamboyant personality. She was very power-hungry but also incompetent and easily frustrated by her slow-witted assistants, King Hippo and the Eggplant Wizard. *Mother Brain also appeared as the leader of the antagonists in the lesser-known Captain N comic book series. *Mother Brain has appeared in WarioWare, Inc. series. The first game of the series, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$, has a microgame that re-enacts the fight between Samus and Mother Brain from Metroid. Trivia In a PC World article, Motherbrain was voted as #6 of the top 47 "most diabolical videogame villains of all time." Category:Characters Category:Bosses